


Secrets to Keep

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is harbouring a secret that Gene will never know. Any pairing listed here is purely implied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble adapted from an abandoned epic for the WIP Amnesty at lifein1973's Weekly Drabble Challenge. There's a lot of nastiness in the full (and unfinished) story that is only subtly hinted at here, but I'll leave any conclusions to the reader's imagination ;)

‘Have you told him?’ 

Sam’s stomach lurched. _No, oh god, no._

‘Have you told me what?’ Gene glanced confusedly backward. Sam parted his lips, choked mute with panic.

‘Ah, you were trying to protect him.’ Woolf was smug, satisfied. ‘He really does know his onions, this lad.’

Sam tried to vanish into his corner, likely failed. Gene was glaring now, radiating rage. ‘Have you told me _what_?’ 

He took a shaky breath, braced to unleash hell. 

‘I’m dying, Gene. A year, maximum.’

Gene’s head snapped around to Woolf so quickly that he missed the sight of Sam crumpling with relief.


End file.
